


To Be Entertained

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Series: Or The Highway [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dream Pack, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M, OT5, this is really just the prelude to a dream pack orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your mama know you dance like that?" </p><p>Kavinsky wasn't entirely unwelcome, and Swan cast a smile over his shoulder at him, rolling his hips against Skov's and saying, "She taught me all I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Entertained

**Author's Note:**

> In case that "part of a series" link bothers you, have no fear! This piece can be read as standalone filth, if you like! Or you could read Or The Highway, too. That'd make me happy :)

Swan could feel the bass in his hips, rolling through him low and obscene, and he moved with it, hands at the back of his own neck, thighs spread around Skov's.

 

He'd never been much for control, but the way Skov was looking at him, all dark eyes and parted lips and flushed cheeks... Swan had never felt so _powerful_ , and the feeling of it was nearly addictive.

 

It wasn't just Skov, either: In one of the nearby chairs in their strange, skewed warehouse, Jiang was watching over the screen of his laptop. One of his hands, Swan noted, was very clearly tucked beneath the waistband of his jeans.

 

When Skov reached out to grab at his hips, attempting to take advantage of Swan's momentary distraction, Swan gently smacked him away, grinding down in a way that had Skov's hands scrambling for purchase against the threadbare sofa.

 

"Your mama know you dance like that?"

 

Kavinsky wasn't entirely unwelcome. He had Proko held to his side, Lynch held against the other, both pressed right up against him. He liked to show off his favorite toys.

 

Swan cast a smile over his shoulder at them, rolling his hips against Skov's and saying, "She taught me all I know."

 

"She was a stripper?" Lynch sounded very nearly disgusted, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. "If you could afford Aglionby..."

 

"A string of rich boyfriends," was all the answer Swan gave, leaning in to thread dark fingers into pale hair, pulling Skov's head back enough that their eyes met, gold on green. "Got my own _rich boyfriend_ now."

 

Claiming one of the free chairs, Proko asked, "Did she know you were watching?"

 

"'Course not!" Swan leaned away before Skov could claim his lips, resting his weight on his hands, which rested against the taller boy's knees. "I watched anyway."

 

"That's kinda fucked up," was K's analysis, holding Ronan closer, now that Proko was gone.

 

"I was jealous!" Swan laughed when Skov's hands came to his hips, and this time, he allowed it, pressing forward into the other boy's grip. "All these rich old pricks looking at her like she was worth all the money in the world..."

 

"You and your old men." Skov's eyes rolled. "I'm only a year older than you. That's not that big an age difference."

 

"Sure, daddy." And he kissed Skov's smile away.

 

Rolling his eyes despite his smirk, K flopped down beside them, grabbing at Ronan's wrist, pulling the taller boy down into his lap, asking, "You ever give a lap dance, Lynch?"

 

Gripping at K's shoulders, nails digging into pale skin, Ronan hissed, "In your dreams."

 

That smirk widened when K admitted, "True point."

 

"You guys are gross," Jiang groused. "Proko's _right there_."

 

"Mm." Grabbing at Ronan's hips, K shuffled the other boy over to straddle just his left thigh. Patting his right thigh, he called to Prokopenko, "C'mere, baby."

 

Proko rose, of course, only to step past K to hike one leg up against Jiang's spread thighs, immensely pleased when the other boy set his laptop aside, gripping narrow hips to pull him in for a proper straddle. There was a tease in Proko's voice when he said, eyes on K, "We can't leave Jiang out."

 

Nodding, his smirk returning, Kavinsky said again, his voice low and rough, "True point."

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually had two anon requests on Tumblr: Swan giving Skov a lap dance, and K pulling Ro into his lap, so I merged them because they just fit together perfectly :)
> 
> Also, I can totally imagine Swan's mama being a clever stripper with a long string of rich boyfriends, and that would totally justify baby Swan developing a daddy kink. And Skov, bless his heart, is really just down for anything Swan wants to try. He may be older and taller and stronger and the top in their relationship, but everyone knows it's really tiny, beautiful Swan who pulls the strings
> 
> Oh, oh, and to the frequent commentor who requested Proko being pulled from K's dreams, if you could comment here so I may speak with you, that'd be grand. I know who you are, I just don't want someone else using the name to befuddle me.
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
